Talk:Kaileena
Earth Djinn suspect The Ifrit are fire djinn, the marid are water djinn, what about the other two tribes? Kaileena is a suspect for the Earth Djinn leader or was at least made by them or one of the other tribes. Vae Infectus 15:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Not so Beloved In her narration of the Two Thrones Kaileena implies that the Prince may not be in love with her. At the very least she states that she felt that the Prince's attempt at rescuing was not motivated by feelings of love but duty and a desire to honor his pledge to protect her. It seems more that the Prince finds her desirable sexually and he felt a kinship with her because they both tried so hard to change their fates. However it is likely that Kaileena was in love with the Prince, she would have spent a great deal of time studying him through her ability to see future events. She would have done this because wouldn't anyone want to know everything they could about their killer. Where the Prince knew Kaileena for a little over two weeks (at the beginning of Two Thrones the Prince states that he had been at sea for fourteen days and add what ever time might have passed in the Warrior Within) she had known him his entire life. Tripodssj6 19:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, she let herself be killed by the Vizier to make the Prince realize his mistakes. Otherwise she could have teleported to save herself. She likes the Prince.Undominanthybrid (talk) 09:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The Two Throne Bio section In the newest add-on to the Bio section they say that Kaileena mentioning that the Prince had not learned anything from is past adventures had nothing to do with leadership per-say but was more about his unwillingness to except that there are things he cannot change and that by trying to change his own fate he has made things worse. Tripodssj6 21:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The Empress of Time If Kaileena never created the Sands,how the creatures on the Island of Time were from sands!?And the Prince could use sand powers? Dude, she did the same thing what the Vizier did to his army? What the line in the article means is not that she didn't create sands, she did not create them in en masse.Undominanthybrid (talk) 09:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Title I think it is better to rename the article "Kaileena The Empress of Time" or just "Kaileena". The name "Kaileena Empress of Time" sounds odd.Undominanthybrid (talk) 09:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Article Corrections :First and foremost, nothing within the Sands of Time Trilogy implies or suggests or states that Kaileena was pregnant with the Prince's son or that the Dark Prince was that son. Nothing; from the trailers, the official character biographies in the game guides, the PSP port or the promotional material dating back all the way to 2005 when the game was being promoted by Ubisoft ever says that Kaileena was pregnant. The information is fictitious and incorrect. ::Secondly, the Dark Prince is the sentient embodiment of the Prince's "Dark Side", i.e., the negative characteristics within him. The Dark Prince is the Prince, not Kaileena's non-existent baby. :::Thirdly, "lustful interest of the Prince" is not a proper designation (she was a "love interest", however brief). She is a minor character in The Two Thrones compared to the Prince, Farah, the Vizier and the Dark Prince. It does not mean she wasn't important to the narrative, it just means she wasn't a major character/protagonist. Lily Ford (talk) 19:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaileena's Nature Kaileena is closer in nature to a Sand Creature like the ones she created. Shahdee, and every enemy on Island were not corruptions but literal creations of the Sands of Time. Because Kaileena is literally the Sands of Time, I don't see this has being incorrect reference. "Primordial Mortal" really isn't indicative of what she is beyond her lifespan. Lily Ford (talk) 21:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *At the same time though, she's not exactly like them. None of them have manifested into some sort of Sand spirit like she has and she's a byproduct of the timeline. I only specified "Primordial Mortal" because the fact that the "Primordial" portion comes from the Sands of time being that and the "Mortal" part cause she's specified as that. I'm open to leaving it up for someone to decide and not give it any kind of name anyway. :/ JayAaerow (talk) :Okay, that's fair enough. With that in mind, I can just change it back with a "Unknown" specification. Lily Ford (talk) 20:23, August 15, 2016 (UTC)